Locos por ella
by full100novelas
Summary: Tal vez esté medio Out of character jeje pero espero que les guste. Jimmie, Zeke, Chad, Ryan, Troy, Sharpay y una apuesta. ¿Qué pasará cuando estos cinco chicos se den cuenta que están locos por ella?
1. ¿Quién no quiere una cita con ELLA?

"Locos por ella"

Jimpay- Rypay- Zekepay- Troypay – Chadpay

Capítulo 1

"¿Quién no quiere una cita con ELLA?"

PDV Jimmy

Soy nuevo en East High, pero…Me enamoré a primera vista.

Evans, Sharpay Evans.

¡Qué belleza! ¡y es tan perfecta para mí!

Troy no le presta atención, ¡Vaya idiota! Lo que haría yo para que ella me prestase la atención que le da a ese Bolton engreído.

Yo ocuparé el lugar de Troy algún día. Créanme, no falta demasiado.

Y su hermano, Ryan. ¿En qué piensa cuando rechaza sus órdenes? ¿En Kelsi? ¿Acaso no oyó decir la típica frase "sus deseos son órdenes"?

Zeke Baylor…Amigo de Chad, Jason y Troy. El famoso cuarteto.

Me rió tan solo imaginármelos ya viejos y aún haciendo sus pavadas.

Pobre, Zeke. Creo que entiendo esa fascinación hacia Sharpay. Yo mismo quedé hechizado.

Pero, amigo, esa no es la manera. ¿Pasteles? ¿para Sharpay?

Yo podría conquistarla.

Es más, me propongo conquistarla.

De ahí viene el caso. Estoy analizando a mis oponentes…Incluyendo a Chad.

La semana pasada hicimos una apuesta, ¿Quién puede conseguir cita con ella?

Ninguno se demostró ansioso, a pesar mío y de Zeke, sin contar a Ryan que nos miró como si fuésemos muertos vivientes o locos muy locos. Pero, eso fue hasta que mencionamos la recompensa.

Quien ganase la apuesta, además de demostrar que puede derretir a la princesa de hielo…bueno, mejor les explicó que pasó:

Fue en el gimnasio, luego de las prácticas.

Chad: Estoy muy cansado.

Zeke: yo igual, creo que hoy no prepararé mucho – se quejó sentándose en las gradas.

Jason: ¿Ibas a prepararnos algo? – Jason Cross a veces me asusta.

Mi amigo Donnie apareció.

Donnie: hola, wildcats – saludó a todos y luego me saludó especialmente a mí - ¿Qué se traen?

Troy: Nada – no se que decir de el, lo admiro mucho, pero a veces no lo entiendo.

Jimmie: Tengo una idea – claro, si yo no hablo, nada interesante pasa – ven esto – saqué de mi bolsillo dos entradas para ver a los Jazz vs. Lakers - ¿Quieren hacer una apuesta?

Bien, esa es toda la historia, ya se imaginan luego que sucedió.

Mañana empieza el desafío. Estoy ansioso.

Vamos a ver que tienen los wildcats más grandes de East High.


	2. El desafío comienza: Ronda 1

**Capitulo 2 "El desafío comienza: Ronda 1"**

**PDV de Chad**

_Esto es patético, lo que uno debe hacer para poder ir a ver a los Lakers vs. Jazz._

_No se por donde empezar, Taylor se pondrá celosa y…_

_Hey, no es mala idea, tal vez si se pone celosa se dará cuenta cuán importante soy._

_Vamos a aprovechar esto al máximo._

**Fin PDV de Chad.**

En el receso, estaban todos charlando. Ryan, Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Donnie y Jimmie estaban muy apartados.

Gabriella lo notó, ya que era raro que Troy se alejé así si no era por algo importante.

Gabriella – a Taylor-: _Me preocupa, Troy… ¿Crees que esté en algo raro?_

Taylor –frunció el ceño- : _¿Cuánto apuestas a que si?_

Kelsi – mirando hacia todos lados- : _hay que averiguarlo._

Taylor: _¿Te preocupa por Jason o por Ryan?_

Kelsi se quedó callada y la miró cautelosamente.

En tanto los chicos.

Ryan: _Chicos, insisto en que yo no puedo hacer esto…_ - miró el suelo.

Jason: _¿Hacer qué? –_ miró a todos esperando respuesta.

Todos:_ ¡La apuesta!_

Jason: _ah, cierto_ – sonrió.

Jimmie: _a ver… ¿Quién va empezar?_

Troy: _armemos un partido de básquet…los que pierden, empiezan._

Donnie: _eso por mi esta bien._

Jimmie: _para mi no, es obvio que ellos van a ganar._

Donnie: _juntemos papeles con nuestros nombres y el que sale primero…deberá hacerlo._

Zeke: _es azar, así se vale._

Jason: _de acuerdo._

Agarraron una servilleta y con una lapicera Ryan anotó los nombres de todos, para luego cortar esos pedacitos, hacerlos un bollo y esperar que Jason sacase uno.

Jason: _El primero es…Donnie._

Zeke: _¿Donnie?_

Donnie: _vaya, vaya, vaya…_

Ryan: _Ok, Donnie. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?_

Donnie – sonrió - : _chicos, yo puedo empezar en cualquier momento_.

Jimmie: _entonces empieza ahora…_

Donnie: _pff…-_ rió - ¿_es en serio?_ – dijo algo asustado.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

En el segundo receso.

Sharpay estaba muy concentrada mirándose al espejo, cuando Donnie apareció.

Donnie: _Ejem… ¿Qué tal Srta. Perfecta?_

Sharpay – se volvió pero no encontró a nadie, bueno, a nadie de su altura, entonces bajó la mirada - : _¿Te escapaste del jardín de infantes?_

Donnie – rió - : _No. Pero si fuese así, me hubiese escapado para verte._

Sharpay – cerró su locker y lo miró - : _No, gracias_ – y así se fue.

**PDV de Donnie**

_No sé que me sucedió, pero cuando la vi cerca de mí, mirándome, tan cerca, no pude evitar mirar sus labios. La verdad es perfecta. Pero no me puede gustar. NO VA A GANARLE A DONNIE._

**Fin de PDV de Donnie.**

Donnie fue con sus amigos.

Jimmie: _¿Qué tal te fue?_

Zeke: _¿No la besaste o sí?_

Jason: _¿A dónde fuiste?_

Todos miraron a Jason.

Jason: _¿qué?_

Troy – palmeó la espalda de Jason- : _nada, amigo. Nada._

Donnie – se sentó pesadamente en un asiento – _me fue excelentemente mal_ –sonrió- _esa chica es realmente linda._

Troy miró a Chad extrañado y a la vez asustado.

Chad hizo lo mismo con Ryan.

Ryan hizo lo mismo con Jimmie.

Pero Jimmie se limitó a sonreír.

Jimmie: _Donnie, amiguito. ¿Te gusta Sharpay?_

Donnie: _Díganme que estoy loco, pero… ¡me gusta! ¡Me gusta! Y por eso…me retiro formalmente de la apuesta._

Chad – colocó una mano sobre su hombro- : _no te preocupes, pequeño. Los que no logran ni siquiera una sonrisa amable de parte de Sharpay ya perdieron…_

Donnie: _Yo ya me perdí hace un rato._ – se fue cabizbajo al aula justo cuando sonó la campana.

Jason: _¿Deberíamos tener miedo?_

Chad – le pasó el balón a Troy - : _yo ya lo tengo amigo, no quiero enamorarme de la princesa de hielo._

Troy – le devolvió el balón - : _Ni yo, amigo. Ni yo._

**PDV de Jimmie**

_No es que tenga miedo de enamorarme de ella, porque ya lo estoy, pero...temo por los demás. No es que me den pena, pero temo que me la quieran arrebatar._

_Por eso, voy a analizarlos bien y más tarde estudiarlos, así lograré vencerlos._

**Fin de PDV de Jimmie**

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado! a mi no me convenció mucho pero bueno, juzguen uds mismos :) dejen reviews si les gusto :) byee!


	3. ¿Y ahora quien sigue?

**"¿Y ahora quién sigue?"**

Al día siguiente los muchachos se reunieron en la cafetería.

Chad (notó que estaban solo Troy y él): _Tal vez lo olvidaron…_

Troy (se levantó para irse): _en ese caso, vayámonos de aquí antes de que…_

Jimmie (apareció cruzado de brazos justo cuando Troy y Chad intentaban escapar):_ ¿Iban algún lado, chicos?_

Chad y Troy: _la verdad…_

Donnie (señaló las sillas): _siéntense._

Chad (miró a Donnie): _¿Y que hay de ti, pequeñín? ¿No perdiste ayer?_

Donnie (se cruzó de brazos): _¿Quieres ser el siguiente?_

Chad (sujetó el balón de básquet con fuerza y se sentó): _Falta Ryan…_

Ryan apareció con una pila de libros.

Ryan: _Chicos, lo siento, pero debo terminar toda esta tarea para…_

Jimmie y Donnie: _olvídalo._

Jimmie: _No te funcionará esa excusa, Evans._

Donnie (asintió con la cabeza): _así es._

Ryan: _pero de verdad tengo que_…(señaló el pasillo)

Donnie (Lo llevó hasta la mesa): _si, si, si. Lo que tu digas._

Ryan (miró a los reunidos): _¿Y zeke y Jason?_

Jimmie:_ Jason se fue de viaje para el fin de semana_ (se sentó)

Donnie: _Zeke dijo que lo esperáramos unos minutos_ (sacó el celular) _me mandó un mensaje de texto._

Troy miró el techo, estaba aburrido.

Si hubiese sabido antes hubiese comprado las entradas y…

Zeke: _hey, ¿me extrañaron?_ (preguntó apareciendo vestido de manera muy clásico y sofisticado)

Chad (rió): _¿Por qué traes una camisa rosa?_

Zeke (se miró la camisa): _¿Qué no es obvio? ¡El color favorito de Sharpay!_

Chad y Troy rieron.

Chad: _viejo, ¿por qué te interesa tanto su opinión?_

Zeke (se sentó): _porque realmente la admiro. Es especial, es dulce…_

Chad: _¿Dulce?_

Zeke (ignoró el comentario de Chad y siguió): _Es hermosa…_

Donnie (suspiró): _lo es…_

Zeke (le dedicó una mirada fulminante): _y va a ser mía._

Jimmie (sacó el tarro con los papeles y lo agitó frente a Zeke): _Eso lo decidirá ella…_ (Sonrió, no iba admitirlo, pero Jimmie "The rocket" Zara empezaba a enamorarse de Sharpay Evans)

Chad: _Donnie…saca un papel_ (le indicó) _ya que has sido el primero…_

Donnie (cerró los ojos y metió la mano en el tarro, sacó un papel y se lo entregó a Jimmie): _¿Quién?_

Jimmie (leyó el papel como si fuese algún artículo aburrido): _El elegido fue…Troy Bolton._

Zeke (dio un salto): _¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!_ (se detuvo) _¿Qué?_

Troy se cubrió la cara con las manos, mientras Chad le palmeaba la espalda, y un Zeke desilusionado se sentó a esperar su turno.

* * *

**A mi me causa gracia escribir este fic. La verdad creo que tiene un toque comico jeje asi que espero les haya gustado :)**

**bye! **


	4. la catástrofe

**"La catástrofe"**

Chad:_ Viejo, ¿debo empezar a compadecerme?_ (se burló Chad mientras jugaban un partido de uno a uno en casa de Troy)

Troy: _Si no lo haces, yo lo haré_ (le pasó el balón)_ ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? Digo, no es que piense lo contrario. Pero…_

Chad: _¿Viste a Donnie?_ (preguntó antes de encestar, encestó, tomó el balón y miró a Troy) _¡tiempo record! ¿Sabes de eso? Quedó totalmente embobado por la princesa de hielo._

Troy (hizo una mueca): _No lo sé. Tal vez el ya estaba enamorado y encontró una excusa para…_

Chad: _Troy_ (le reprendió devolviéndole el balón) _Nadie busca una excusa tan idiota_.

Troy miró el balón.

Troy: _Si, tal vez tengas razón_ (lanzó al aro y encestó) _¿Y qué le digo a Gabriella?_

Chad: _Estoy seguro que a ella no le molestara_ (lo convenció con una sonrisa)

Tiempo más tarde, Troy ya le había explicado todo a Gabriella.

Gabriella (lo miró molesta): _¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?_

Troy: _ya te lo dije, Gab._

Gabriella (miró hacia otro lado, eso hacía cuando no podía tomar el control de la situación): _Me preocupa, Troy _(dijo mirándolo finalmente a los ojos)_ ¿Y si te pasa como a Donnie?_

Troy (se acercó y le acarició una mejilla): _No hay nada de que preocuparse, quiero llevarte al juego conmigo… _(Sonrió) _era una sorpresa pero si no te lo decía luego no me creerías._

Gabriella (sonrió): _Está bien. Te creo_. (lo besó, pero al instante se apartó lentamente) _Troy _(dijo en un tono entre triste y preocupado)

Troy la miró notando la preocupación de ésta.

Gabriella (lo miró suplicante a los ojos): _Si llega a suceder algo más entre tu y Sharpay, quiero que me lo digas._

Troy (resopló y tomó el rostro de Gabriella entre sus manos):_ Gabby, nada pasara entre ella y yo_ (la miró a los ojos con seguridad) _te lo prometo._

Al día siguiente, ya en la cafetería.

Jimmie: _Creo que Troy no tendría que haber entrado en este juego_ (se quejó)

Donnie: _¿Por qué lo dices?_ (preguntó observando a su mejor amigo)

Jimmie: _¿Qué no lo ves?_ (dijo levantándose de la mesa donde estaba sentado prácticamente de un salto) _Sharpay **AMA** a Troy esta __**LOCA**_ por_ él_. _Es obvio que va a ganar. ¡Se aprovechó otra vez de nosotros!_

Eran los únicos que estaban en la mesa, cuando de repente aparecieron Chad, Zeke y Ryan.

Chad (con el balón de básquet bajo el brazo miró a Donnie y luego a Jimmie): _Troy va a comenzar con la prueba… ¿Vienen?_

Fueron a los pasillos. Descubrieron que Troy no se encontraba con Sharpay.

Jimmie (susurró):_ ¿Dónde está?_

Todos vieron despejado el pasillo y buscaron por las aulas que estaban alrededor.

Ryan miró hacia todos lados. Se quedó quieto.

Los demás se percataron de ello y fueron con el.

Se quedaron de igual manera.

¿Acaso eran Sharpay y Troy besándose en el laboratorio?

Dentro del laboratorio. Troy seguía perplejo. ¡Qué inocente había sido! ¡Y así había acabado!

Había accedido a la propuesta de Sharpay de que la ayudase a buscar un libro en el laboratorio.

Efectivamente no había nada, pero cuando quiso abrir la puerta… ¡estaba cerrada!

Y luego... Sharpay le había dicho demasiadas cosas que el no comprendió. Y acabó dándole un beso.

Un beso que el no terminaba de creer. Ella lo besaba, el no sabía que hacer, tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Pero ella insistía.

Finalmente, la apartó.

Troy (la miró desconcertado, sin saber que decir): _Sha-Sharpay. No-no…_ (ni siquiera sabía que decirle, ¿Por qué ahora la miraba con otros ojos, cómo si él fuese Zeke y no Troy Bolton?) _Es-esto no._

Esperaba algo más tranquilo. No un comienzo tan…tan… ¿perturbador?

Sharpay (sonrió, Troy se dio cuenta que nunca había estado tan cerca de ella): _Felicidades, Troy_ (dijo de repente borrando la sonrisa de su rostro) _ganaste las entradas para el juego_ (abrió la puerta y se fue sin importarle el "público" que había estado observándolos)

Troy se quedó allí, quieto, mudo, sin terminar de entender del todo lo que había sucedido.

Jimmie (se acercó a Troy): _¿Qué pasó?_ (preguntó casi molesto)

Zeke: _¡Troy! ¡La besaste!_ (lo acusó dolido)

Troy (suspiró):_ No…escuchen… yo…_

Donnie: _Si, claro. Sabía que a ti también te gustaba…_ (Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de mala manera)

Chad: _Ven, amigo_ (lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó fuera del laboratorio)

Mientras Chad y Troy se iban, Donnie, Zeke, Jimmie y Ryan se quedaron en el lugar.

Zeke (miró cautelosamente a Ryan): _¿Sabías algo de esto?_

Ryan (negó con la cabeza): _¿Yo? ¡Claro que no!_ (miró confundido al resto)

Zeke: _como sea. Ya no importa_ (se encaminó hacia la puerta, Ryan se hizo a un lado y se fue muy triste)

Jimmie (a Donnie): _Sabía que esto dentro de todo no era buena idea_…(se fue con Donnie)

Ryan se quedó allí y luego fue al locker de su hermana.

En tanto Troy y Chad.

Chad (estaban en el "escondite secreto de Troy" y lo miró de una manera extraña): _¿Piensas decirle a Gab?_

Troy (suspiró): _¿Qué puedo decirle, amigo? Ya te conté como fueron las cosas…_

Chad (dejó el balón en el suelo y se sentó junto a su amigo): _lo sé. Pero recuerda que ella dijo…_

Troy: _"Si llega a suceder algo más entre tu y Sharpay, quiero que me lo digas."_ (Recordó en voz alta y luego lo miró) _¿Pero qué pasó? ¡Fue solo un beso! Yo no…_

Chad (alzó las cejas): _¿eso solo? ¿no significó nada más?_

Troy (lo pensó durante un instante, había cambiado algo, pero no estaba seguro si…): _No. Nada más. Si ella fue la que me besó._

Chad (sonrió): _eso es bueno, amigo._ (Le dio un golpecito en el brazo) _nunca fui buen consejero, pero creo que esta vez…debes hablar con Gabby._

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Troy. Su mirada se volvió pensativa. Ahora, debía hablar con Gabriella.

Por otra parte, Ryan encontró a Sharpay mirándose en el espejo del locker.

No fue necesario que Ryan emitiera palabra alguna, ni bien Sharpay lo vio a través del espejo dijo:

Sharpay: _Bien hecho, Ryan. Temí que no llegaras a tiempo pero_…(cerró el locker y se volvió hacia él) _hiciste bien en contarme, hermanito_ (le dio un beso en la frente)

Ryan (la miró): _creí que debía ganar yo…(_le respondió)

Sharpay (sacó un espejito de su bolso y se volvió a mirar mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería):_ Pensarían mal de nosotros, Ry. Somos hermanos_ (se detuvo, lo miró, sonrió y siguió su camino)

Ryan (la siguió): _Está bien_ (resopló) _Si tú lo dices._

Con Jimmie y Donnie.

Jimmie: _Lo de Troy fue trampa. El no debía participar…(_de repente tuvo una brillante idea) _Donnie_ (lo tomó por los hombros) _debes hacer alguna regla o algo para hacer que Troy sea expulsado de la apuesta y no gane_. (dijo con una sonrisa)

Donnie (se aclaró la voz): _ejem, si. Pero…¿eso no se llama "trampa"?_

Jimmie: _No, querido amigo. En realidad es "quién no arriesga no gana" (_volvió a sonreír) _¿Estás conmigo?_

Donnie: _claro, Jimmie_ (chocaron las manos en señal pacto)

* * *

espero q les haya gustadoo!

sin tiempo

cuidense!

byee!


End file.
